


Artic Summaer

by Squarepeg72



Series: Out of the Box [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Draco invites Wanda to join him in an unusual location for their summer holiday. He has a question to ask her and an Artic beach might just be the perfect place
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Wanda Maximoff
Series: Out of the Box [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1073190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Christmas in July 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Artic Summaer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #ChristmasInJuly2020 in Marvelously Magicall Fanfiction  
> Written for the FInish lin in #TropeAndFandoms in Melting Pot Fanfiction
> 
> Prompt: Location - Svalbard, Object - Sunflower
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50067628382/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

Wanda looked at the sunflower in the glass bottle on her windowsill. Draco’s owl had delivered it almost a week ago. Along with a letter inviting her to go on holiday with him. She was still deciding if she was going to take him up on his holiday invitation. Who, in their right mind, goes on a summer holiday in Svalbard?

Apparently, Draco Malfoy. He decided to go on summer holiday to the Arctic Circle and invited her to join him. What could there be to be in the High Arctic? She had had her fill of cold growing up. Did she really want to spend a week, in July, in the cold?

She was startled out of her internal debate by the chime of her cell phone. “Hello?” Wanda wasn’t sure if she was ready to answer the question he was getting ready to ask. “I told you I would call when I made up my mind, Draco. I’d love to spend time with you, but I’m not sure about giving up a week in the sun and sand to spend a week in the Arctic.”

“I promise it will be worth your sacrifice.” Draco heard the hesitation in Wanda’s voice. “I’ve got everything planned. I even have extra blankets. Trust me.”

“Last time you said that we ended up neckdeep in the mud.” Wanda started to laugh. “I had not planned to spend my birthday stuck in a Highland bog. I think I may still be cleaning that mud out of my hair.”

“I did not listen to Marcus this time.” Wanda could hear Draco blush through the phone. “I should have known better than to ask someone married to a Scot for ideas for a romantic birthday weekend.”

“Let me treat you and pamper you for a week.” Draco continued his argument. “We just need to pack warm clothes. I have arranged for tons of blankets and food.”

“Draco, it’s summer,” Wanda sighed, feeling her resolve weaken. “Fun and sun and warm, not Arctic Circle. Are you sure about this?”

“Granger recommended it.” Draco continued his sales pitch. “She said she and Rogers had a great time when they went last year. She is usually right about these things.”

“Well, if she liked it.” Wanda still hesitated. “I guess I could try it. I don’t know that I would trust Steve when it comes to temperature.”

“Why do you think I asked Hermione?”

* * *

Wanda rubbed her hands together as they got out of their rental car. “It could be colder, but not by much. Are you sure about this?”

Draco walked around the car and wrapped his arms around Wanda. “Almost reminds me of Christmas. Come on, let’s get inside and get warm.”

The interior of the Svalbard Hotel was just as rustic as everything else they had seen since they landed on the island. Wanda walked over to the fireplace to warm her hands while she waited for Draco to check them in. “At least it’s warm inside. It looked like there are places to eat and explore that are inside.”

“What are you grumbling about?” Draco's voice rumbled in her ear. “We are here for the next five days, and I have plans for you. Plus, an adventure or two, if you don’t mind bundling up.”

“You might have to convince me to go outside again once I get warm.” Wanda turned her head so she could plant kisses along Draco’s jaw. “I like being warm.”

Draco turned Wanda so he could kiss her forehead. “I like getting you warm. Shall we go to our suite and see to warming you up?”

* * *

There were several things she expected from this vacation, but a Christmas tree was not one of them. Draco had the hotel decorate their suite for Christmas even though it was the middle of July. He told her he wanted them both to have a good Christmas for a change. Then he proceeded to kiss her senseless under the mistletoe.

Now, she was snuggled deep into the covers waiting on breakfast. Draco had promised her breakfast in bed before a day in town and at the museum. She never would have thought a museum would exist in this cold and tiny place.

“Scones and tea for the lovely lady.” Draco entered their bedroom with a flourish and a small tray. “Enjoy. I’m going to grab a shower and get ready while you eat. I have plans for us.”

“If they are anything like last night’s plans, it sounds like a good day.” Wanda grinned as she took a sip of tea. “I liked what you did in the shadow of the Christmas tree. Maybe we could try the bed this time. I may have a rug burn or two.”

“That might fit into the plans for later.” Draco could feel his blush rushing up his neck. “But, for now, we need to eat and get ready. The museum will be open soon, and there is so much to see. The concierge recommended a little pub for lunch and then I thought we could just wander.”

“ I think I can handle that.” Wanda took a bite of scone and let the pastry melt in her mouth. “I guess I could get out of this nice warm bed for that. Just how cold is it going to be today?”

“You will need that big, puffy coat you like so much.” Draco’s voice floated out of the bathroom. “The museum has a coat check, and I can find ways to keep you warm as we walk. Trust me.”

“Where did you get a sunflower?” Wanda looked over the decorations on the tray Draco had brought her breakfast in on. “I didn’t think anything other than tundra scrub could grow here.”

“Magic.” Draco walked out of the bathroom and snapped his fingers. A shimmer of gold in the center of the tray slowly took the shape of a sunflower. “I know how much you like them, so I did a little research.”

Once she was done eating, Wanda placed the tray on the small table beside the bed. “I need to get ready if I am going to survive your plans for the day. Are you done in there?”

Draco made a sweeping bow towards the bathroom and chuckled. “It’s all yours. I even left you some hot water.”

“You better have.” Grabbing the sunflower off the tray, Wanda slipped out of bed and walked across the room. “I wouldn’t want you to have to warm me up from a cold shower before we go out. It might ruin your plans.”

Draco swallowed hard as he watched the door close, and he lost sight of her bare back. “I could change plans.”

* * *

Wanda watched the flames snap amongst the logs of the bonfire that had been set up on the beach. Yesterday had been filled with slow walks, food and laughter. She enjoyed seeing the history of the island, and she wondered if she could talk Draco into the tour of the abandoned Soviet village on the other side of the island later in the week. Wrapping her hands around the tin of hot cocoa, Wanda waited for Draco to join her.

“Did you enjoy the bike ride to the beach?” Draco asked her as he draped a blanket over her shoulders. “They say the food will be ready soon. Are you warm enough.”

“I would be if you settled down beside me.” Wanda patted the log that was acting as her seat. “I was not expecting to spend time on the beach when you suggested Svalbard for our summer holiday. This is nice, and the bike ride actually kept me warm.”

“I like to fill your life with surprises.” Draco pulled up one corner of the blanket and scooted closer to her. “I do have a question for you. It’s just a little important.”

Wanda turned to Draco and pulled the corner of the blanket closer around them as he squirmed. “Ask away. I can’t promise to answer, but you can ask.”

“If this was December, today would be Christmas Day.” Draco could feel the heat gather in his cheeks as he pulled another sunflower from inside his jacket. “Would you mind if I gave you an early present?”

“Draco, what are you up to?” Wanda looked at the blush creeping up his neck. “I will never say no to a present.”

“Even if it comes with a life-changing question?” Draco mumbled as he played with the sunflower stem.

“Even if it comes with a life-changing answer?” Wanda parrotted his question back to him.

Draco dropped to a knee between Wanda and the bonfire. The sunflower he held shook as he stuttered through his question. “Wand Maximoff, will you do me the honour of being my wife? I know I don’t have it all figured out yet but I can’t …”

Draco’s rambling question was cut off by Wanda’s kiss. “Yes. Yes. Yes.”

Her answer was spread between kisses and laughter. Draco finally collected himself enough to pull the ring off the stem of the flower and put it on her shaking hand. “Happy Christmas, Wanda.”

“Happy Christmas, Draco.”

**Author's Note:**

> To learn more about Svalbard, visit [Visit Svalbard](https://en.visitsvalbard.com/)


End file.
